Best Left to the Experts
by Nocte Furorem
Summary: So, you think you and your friends can take on a dragon? Foolish wizard! Meddle not in the affairs of dragons, for you are crunchy and good with ketchup. Post Hogwarts. Major character death, adult language, horror, gore, and other lemony goodness so IT'S RATED 'M' FOR A REASON, PEOPLE! Please leave a review after reading and thanks for checking out my story.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. The only payment I receive are reviews.

 _ **A/N:**_ This is a story idea that has been bugging me for a while. Even though the first chapter is kind of tame, there are some adult situations and language.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

" _Merlin, what a bunch of idiots, and of course I'm the biggest idiot of them all for following them! This entire outing is most definitely a bad idea!"_

It could be easily said that Lady Daphne Greengrass-Malfoy was not a happy witch. In fact, she long ago bypassed unhappy, overtook furious, and was coming up fast on downright livid. And it was all because of a harebrained, idiotic scheme dreamed up by that pasty-skinned, blond-haired, poncy git arsehole who calls himself her husband. Oh yes, Lord Draco Malfoy was at this time number one on Daphne's 'need to mutilate' list!

As she often did to control the impulse to dismember the stupid people that seem to be attracted to the Malfoy family like moths to a flame, she used her occulmency skills to disconnect from her current dark thoughts and just let her mind drift to wherever it would. Today, her thoughts drifted back to the events that took place a little more than two years ago, right up to what led to her current predicament.

o0o0o0o

Back then, she was the seventh-year Slytherin Prefect and was well on her way to finishing Hogwarts as one of its top students. Her plans of pursuing a potions Mastery was well on its way, until events at the end of that year seemingly brought all her plans to a screeching halt. That was when the Dark Lord showed up at the school's gates with all his army behind him demanding that he be given control of the castle and calling for Harry Potter to surrender himself.

What followed after Potter revealed himself in the Great Hall and Snape fled the castle, all hell began to break loose. Even though most of the Slytherins decided to sit out the fight in their warded dormitories, the explosions from the fighting outside shook the entire castle all the way down to the dungeons. She spent most of that day and part of the night sitting on the common room sofa hugging a frightened and crying Astoria while struggling to tamp down her own rising fear.

At dawn on the second day of the attack, McGonagall made an announcement to have everyone assemble in the castle's courtyard. Holding Astoria close, Daphne exited the Slytherin common room to a scene of total devastation. Everywhere she looked there was damage, rubble, and small fires still burning, but surprisingly no blood or bodies. It took three times as long to get to the courtyard due to navigating around or climbing over obstructions. When she exited the main doors with her sister at her side, she was dismayed to see the Dark Lord standing in the middle of the courtyard with the body of Harry Potter at his feet.

When the student body saw this, most of them cried and screamed in despair, however, Daphne was apathetic. It was a shame that the Boy-Who-Lived was dead, but since she didn't really know him all that well in the first place, his passing didn't affect her that much. And now that the Dark Lord has apparently won, her family didn't have much reason to fear him due to the Greengrass stance of neutrality concerning wizarding matters. So, when he began to natter on about how magnificent he was and how he would now lead the wizarding world and bring in a new age for wizardkind, she tuned him out in order to pay attention to what else was going on around her. And because she was doing that, she was probably the only one to see the body of Potter twitch when the Dark Lord put his foot on the boy's shoulder during his monologue.

" _So, you're still alive? Just what are you playing at, Potter?"_ she thought to herself. Now that her attention was focused on Potter, she missed seeing Longbottom use a sword to cut off the head of a massively large snake. However, she did NOT miss hearing the Dark Lord's howl of rage and seeing Potter jump to his feet. When the Dark Lord turned his wand and his attention to the Longbottom heir and before he could utter a curse, Potter thrust his hand into his back and shouted.. _something_ and transferred a blue glow from his hand to the small of the Dark Lord's back. Reviewing the memory later, she still couldn't figure out just what curse, spell, or ritual Potter invoked, but the effect it had on the Dark Lord was profound.

The Dark Lord's body simply...melted. No faceoff, no posturing, no monologuing, no long, drawn-out spell battle of epic proportions, just a single spell that rendered the worst Dark Lord in centuries down to a puddle of goo. While everyone was still standing there totally shocked at what they just saw, Potter calmly bent down, picked up the wand the Dark Lord was using, and then held it in a ready stance while glaring at the remainder of his troops. For a few moments, no one moved until a cry of rage shattered the illusion of peace.

"YOU HALF-BLOOD MONGREL! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! _AVADA KED!_...urgkkk.." Everyone's attention was focused on Bellatrix Lestrange as she slowly sank to the ground with the pommel of a sword sticking out of the center of her chest and a surprised look on her face. They then turned as one to see the Longbottom heir with his arm still extended in a throwing motion towards the dying witch. He then stood straight, spat at the body of Lestrange lying in a spreading pool of her own blood, hissed out, "That was for my parents, you crazy bitch!" then stood next to Potter with his arms folded across his chest. Potter smirked at him and turned to glare at the forces the Dark Lord brought with him.

"Well? Who's next?" Surprisingly, it was Longbottom who shouted the challenge to the dark wizards arrayed in the courtyard across from him. After witnessing their Dark Lord so quickly and easily defeated along with his most powerful lieutenant, none of them were willing to take their chances. Throwing down their wands, the dark wizards gave up without a fight, however, the struggle wasn't over as the Dark Lord brought quite an assortment of creatures along with him to assist in the fight. Fortunately for the defenders of the castle, the spells that tied their will to his broke upon his demise, so all that was left to do was herd them out of the area. As the defenders were doing that, the aurors were arresting and processing the wizards of the Dark Lord's forces.

She thought that things would be different now, with the Dark Lord gone and his army defeated, that the old way of doing things was gone and opportunities would change for the better for everyone, pureblood, halfblood, and muggleborn. She needn't have bothered hoping for change. As soon as the trials started, bribes started changing hands and pleas of being Imperiused were the order of the day. In just three short months after the battle, almost all of the major players, the Malfoys, the Notts, the Parkinsons, and most of their client families were cleared of charges and back into power, however, they did nothing to help the families that lost everything due to the policies of the last regime. Needing a scapegoat to blame for the poor state of Wizarding Britain, Malfoy and his cronies used their money and influence and subtly directed the press to blame their favorite target, Harry Potter.

It started small, a number of articles appeared on the front page of the Daily Prophet questioning why it took so long for Potter to take down He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Then it went on to 'interviews' with 'destitute' families stating that if Potter tried harder to defeat the Dark Lord, they wouldn't have their current problems. She suspected these interviews never really took place, at least not with the families that were named. More than likely, it was something that the writers at the Prophet cooked up or was a story crafted by Malfoy himself. Either way, the articles had the desired effect, more and more people were calling for an investigation into Potter's motivations.

Spurred on by pressure from the Wizarding public, the Ministry called for the detaining and questioning of Harry Potter just six short months after the Battle of Hogwarts. Aurors were dispatched to his residence to bring him in, but when they arrived at his residence the house was completely deserted. Angry that their target slipped from their grasp, the Wizengamot tried him in absentia, found him guilty of treason, and ordered his vaults seized. However, when they opened the main Potter vault, the only items inside were thirty sickles, everything else had been cleared out. Malfoy was furious, apparently he needed that money to boost his own dwindling galleon supply! Most everyone else was confused, why would Potter clear out his vaults and leave just thirty sickles behind?

She was confused as well, until she used an index spell in the Greengrass library to look it up. Using thirty sickles or thirty silver as the keyword, she was surprised when a King James Bible floated to her table and opened to Matthew chapter 26 verse 15. She read through the passage and started to smile, she thought Potter's subtle message to Wizarding Britain was very amusing. She continued smiling as she thought, _"So, Potter, you figured out that the whole country was going to betray you. You've read the way the winds were blowing, pulled up stakes and left. Not that I blame you, I can't abide traitors myself. Good luck, wherever you are."_ She sighed after she thought this, wishing that she could have known him better.

The scandal surrounding the Potter trial didn't affect her at that time, so all her plans were proceeding accordingly. For the past five months, she was serving her potions apprenticeship under Madame Kanka, a Potions Mistress for Jiggers Apothecary. All was going well in her life, until an owl from her father brought it all crashing down. It turned out that the younger Malfoy's betrothal and eventual marriage to Parkinson wasn't all that rosy. After numerous failed attempts to bear the next Malfoy heir, the Malfoy family went to St Mungo's for tests only to find out that she was sterile. Malfoy could easily have used that as a reason for a divorce, but for some strange reason he must have felt some kind of loyalty to the pug-faced bint because he decided not to divorce her. In order to alleviate the problem of not being able to produce an heir, Lucius approached her father to sign a contract of marriage for both Greengrass daughters. To her dismay, her father immediately signed the contract with the stipulation that his eldest daughter keep the Greengrass name.

Astoria was ecstatic when she found out that she soon would be marrying the younger Malfoy, but Daphne herself was _livid_. The depths of her anger toward her father were surprising to everyone except her when she found out what he did. She confronted him in his study at the Greengrass estate and demanded to know why he signed her over to someone she hated throughout her Hogwarts career. When her father told her that Lucius Malfoy paid him 10,000 galleons for each of his daughters, she lost control of her temper and started firing curses. It was only his skill with counter curses that saved her father from serious injury, but despite that his office needed major repairs. Vowing never to set foot in Greengrass Manor as long as her father was still alive, she stormed out of the house without looking back.

The double marriage was one that all of magical Britain turned out for, however, she paid none of it any mind, her former 'ice queen' persona firmly in place. She rebuffed Malfoy's advances that first night, suggesting that he direct his full attention to Astoria instead. However, she had no excuses for the second night, so she set a neutral look on her face, turned her 'ice queen' persona to 'frigid', and submitted to Malfoy's ministrations solely to satisfy the consummation clause of the contract. It took all of her considerable occulmency skills to keep that persona in place throughout the night, because the urge to castrate the ferret was almost overwhelming. To start with, Malfoy's "manhood" was quite small. If her hymen hadn't already been broken due to a brief tryst with a Ravenclaw during her fifth year, she doubted that it would be large enough to do the job. What was even worse is that he didn't even start with any foreplay. As soon as both of them removed her clothes and she laid down on the bed, he immediately dove between her legs, inserted his cock, and started pounding at her before she was even ready. In a way, she was glad for his small size because if his cock was any bigger than it was it would have really hurt. Fortunately, he finished very quickly, rolling off of her with a stupid smile on his face.

Maintaining her 'ice queen' facade, she got out of the bed, retrieved her wand, did a gentle _scourgify_ on herself to remove all traces of Malfoy's spunk on her body, got dressed and left the room. She made it halfway down the hall before Malfoy came charging after her, grabbing her arm and demanding that she return to his bed. A quick, hard knee to his crotch had him release her arm and fall to the floor, sobbing and holding his family jewels. She then informed him that if he wanted an heir, then he should concentrate his efforts on his sister because tonight was the last time that he would touch her. Leaving him crying on the floor, she returned to her room and locked the door. Over the next few weeks, Malfoy tried ordering her to his bed but she ignored him each time. Whenever he tried using force, she responded in an even more forceful manner, with the outcome leaving him on the floor crying, broken, bruised, and bleeding. When his last attempt put him in St Mungo's for a week, he left her alone after that. Life settled into a routine over the next year. Malfoy would be annoying, Astoria and Pansy would act like simpering fan-girls, the two gorillas, Crabbe and Goyle would grunt in affirmation to whatever Malfoy would say, and Daphne would do her best trying to avoid them all. She spent her time studying potions textbooks so that she could resume her apprenticeship if she ever managed to free herself from the loathsome contract.

Speaking of the contract, she managed to discover the real reason why Lucius wanted an alliance with the Greengrasses. It turns out that all their show of wealth is just that, a show. The Malfoy's were broke. Oh, they definitely weren't poor, it's just that all their wealth was tied up in businesses and property, and Lucius needed cash to maintain his high status at the Ministry. He was hoping to use the fact that since the Greengrass daughters were married into his family he could access some of the Greengrass wealth, but his research was incomplete. Due to a clause her great-grandfather wrote into the vault agreement when he opened his family's first account with Gringotts, the only people who can access the vaults would be someone with the Greengrass name. Since Astoria changed her last name to Malfoy when she got married, Daphne was the only one in the Malfoy household that could access the account. When Lucius ordered her to transfer half of the Greengrass vault to the Malfoy vault, she informed him that her father, Lord Greengrass, was the only one that could authorize that large a transfer of funds. When she left his office, he was sitting at his desk with a thoughtful look on his face. Two days later, she received an owl from Gringotts informing her that her father was dead. What she learned was that Lucius met with her father at Greengrass Manor and apparently the two had an argument that escalated to a duel that had both men killing each other. Astoria cried for a week after the funerals, but Daphne's hatred of her father was still strong and was apathetic at the news. Because her mother had been dead since she was little and her father recently deceased, she was now Lady Greengrass.

When Malfoy was elevated to his Lordship and learned about the state of the Malfoy vaults, he was not very happy. He tried ordering her on just one occasion to transfer funds into the Malfoy vault. He didn't wind up in St Mungo's that time because he was prepared and started running when she fired the first curse at him. Needless to say, he never tried asking after that. Desperate to bring the Malfoy wealth back into prominence, he used his contacts at the Ministry for any bits of information that he could use to his advantage. When reports of a dragon being spotted in Wales and outside of any reserve, he had the bright idea that he could bring his entourage of his wives and bodyguards as extra wands, kill the dragon, harvest it for potions ingredients, and keep the funds for himself without having to pay a specialist to do it for him. When he laid out his so-called brilliant idea to his fan-girls and gorillas, they thought it was a good idea as well and went along with it, but Daphne stomped all over it. Why would he do something so stupid and risky when there were plenty of experts that knew how to deal with such things? However, all her arguments were for naught, Malfoy was convinced that he could carry out his plan and everyone but her agreed with him. Finally, she sighed in resignation and reluctantly decided to accompany them, if only to keep her younger sister out of trouble.

Early the next morning, the group met just outside of the manor's wards where Malfoy produced a quill that was a portkey to the dragon's location. With a disgusted snort, she touched the feather just before Malfoy activated the portkey. When they landed, she could see a large cave at the end of a ravine. Malfoy set off, leading the group through the ravine to the mouth of the cave. She took the spot at the back of the group while looking at her surroundings. What she saw of the environment filled her with trepidation. If they were attacked, there was very little cover and absolutely no place to retreat, which caused her to reiterate her previous thought.

" _Yep, idiots!_ _I keep trying to tell these idiots that this is something best left to the experts, but do they listen to me? NO! Now, here we are,_ _a merry band of idiots marching to our doom! Why am I here again? Oh, that's right, my idiot husband had an idiot idea and brought all his idiot entourage with him to support said idiot idea, and I'm here to keep my idiot sister from getting killed! Idiots!"_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I'm going to cut this off right here as its getting late. I'll have more to come later in the week. As always, thanks for reading and please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2 Cavern

I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. The only payment I receive are reviews.

 _ **A/N:**_ **WARNING!** If blood, guts, and gore bother you, then you may not want to continue reading. There are also several character deaths in this chapter. Rated "M" for a very good reason.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

" _Yep, idiots!_ _I keep trying to tell these idiots that this is something best left to the experts, but do they listen to me? NO! Now, here we are,_ _a merry band of idiots marching to our doom! Why am I here again? Oh, that's right, my idiot husband had an idiot idea and brought all his idiot entourage with him to support said idiot idea, and I'm here to keep my idiot sister from getting killed! Idiots!"_ she thought acidly. However, instead of despair, her preeminent emotion was anger. She decided to vent some of that anger at her favorite target.

"Wonderful place you picked for a little stroll, Malfoy" she snidely but quietly said to him. "Did it ever cross your tiny little mind that if the dragon sees us, there's no place safe to hide or to run to? Or are you just going to cow the dragon into submission when you inform it of your superior pureblood breeding? It's too bad that Lucius isn't alive. You could say to it, _'Wait till my father hears about this'_ and the dragon will curl up in fear hoping to avoid the wrath of Malfoy" she finished with a smirk on her face. He whirled around to face her with a pink tinge on his pasty features. Oh, he was mad, all right.

"YOU LEAVE MY FATHER OUT OF THIS! HE WAS A GREAT MAN! HE WAS...ooof...!" his breath left him explosively and he doubled over as Daphne sunk her fist into his solar plexus.

"Keep your voice down, you brainless twat!" she hissed in anger. "Did it so easily slip your mind that we're in the territory of a freaking DRAGON? Your loud mouth is going to bring it down on our heads! Act so stupid again, and I'll just go back home and leave you here to die!" She looked into the eyes of everyone else there. "And the same goes for the rest of you! Don't do anything stupid that will get us all killed!" After receiving nods all around, she crossed her arms as Malfoy shakily got to his feet. "Well, Malfoy, DID you actually have a plan? If so, it MIGHT be a good idea to tell the rest of us BEFORE we blindly walk into a dragon's lair!"

Malfoy took a couple of deep breaths, rubbing his sore abdomen and glaring at Daphne who frostily stared back. Frustrated that he didn't get one over on her.. _again_..he sighed as he laid out his 'plan'.

"My source says that the dragon has only been seen at night, meaning it's more than likely sleeping right now. We can cast disillusionment and scent masking charms on us before we go into the cave. That way if the dragon is awake, it can't see us or smell us. When we find it, we spread out and we all fire the killing curse at it simultaneously. We have six wands with us here right now, that should be more than enough to kill a dragon." Malfoy stated as he smirked at Daphne and looked around at everyone else. What he was expecting were nods of approval, instead he got looks of horror and confusion.

"You want me to use an _Unforgivable_...?"

"I don't know if I can do that..."

"Would that work on a dragon...?"

"I don't know, I just don't know..."

"Are you _sure_ that would work...?"

All these questions and more were sent Malfoy's way in quick succession while Daphne's smirk grew even wider. She let it go on for a few more moments before she held up a hand to stop everyone before it reached a level where the shouting started.

"Malfoy, it seems you've put a little thought into this, but did you ask if everyone CAN cast the killing curse?" She raised her eyebrow at him while he looked sheepish. "Didn't think so." She looked at her sister. "Stori, do you think you could cast the killing curse?"

"I don't think I could, Daph. I don't want to go to Azkaban!" she whined.

"You get sent to Azkaban if you cast it at another wizard, you silly bint!" Malfoy scoffed at her.

"Call my sister a bint again, Malfoy, and I'll toss you into that cave without the protection of charms! Got it?" Daphne growled at him with narrowed eyes. Properly cowed, Malfoy just looked away. Turning her attention back to her sister, she tried another tack. "Stori, if you can't use an Unforgivable, you could aim for its head and use a blasting charm. You can cast that properly, right?" Astoria looked ashamed of herself, but nodded her head. Daphne looked around at everyone else. "That goes for all of you as well. If you can't get the killing curse to work for you, go with blasting curses and keep firing until it goes down. Try aiming for the mouth or eyes, that's where it could do the most damage." She received nods from Astoria, Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle but Malfoy was apoplectic.

"You can't do that! Those curses would damage it too much! Six hits of the killing curse would take it down with no damage to its hide! Why can't you all just do what I say?..* _crack*_..OWW!" Malfoy was starting to shout the last part, until Daphne backhanded him across the right cheek. He stood there glaring impotently at her and rubbing his reddening cheek while she was shaking in suppressed rage.

"One more time, Malfoy! Open your trap and start yelling like that just one more time and I'll make good on my previous threat of throwing you into the cave and setting off a firework charm inside to wake the dragon! Think, you moron! Not everyone can cast the killing curse upon demand! I know I can do it and I know you can as well, but Astoria doesn't think she can do it which leaves her with nothing to cast at the dragon. Can you do it, Parkinson?" She looked at the pug-faced girl who shrugged in reply. "I take that as a maybe. Can Goyle and Crabbe do it?" Looking at the two gorillas, one nodded while the other shrugged. "That's another yes and another maybe, in case you didn't guess. Now, let's add that up. We have three definite curses, two maybe's, and one definitely not. Now, I'm pretty sure that three killing curses is not enough to take down a dragon. Hell, I don't think we could even manage it with six! Whatever we fire at it will probably not kill it instantly and it will be pissed! So, we'll have a pissed-off, wounded dragon thrashing about in an enclosed space with six people standing around it. I, for one, do NOT want my sister to go in there without a means of defending herself! If that means the precious hide of your dragon is going to be a bit ruined, you're just going to have to take the lower price and deal with it!" Daphne's entire diatribe was delivered in a low, hissing tone, the threat and message in her words quite clear. She would do whatever it took to protect her sister. Her little speech had another effect on everyone there. Draco Malfoy might be the Lord of the Malfoys, but everyone now knew who wore the pants in the family, and it definitely wasn't him.

Once everyone cast the disillusionment and scent masking charms on themselves, Malfoy walked in front of the group as they entered the cave. Casting a dim _lumos_ so they could see inside, they saw that a short tunnel led to a massively large cavern. Once inside the cavern, they extinguished their lighting charms because they weren't needed, several holes in the roof allowed enough light in to see by. The light also enabled them to see their goal, as the dragon was sleeping in the middle of the cavern floor.

Daphne didn't recognize the species of this dragon, but it was a magnificent specimen! Its hide was a glossy, dark midnight blue that looked like it faded to a lighter blue on its undersides. She couldn't really tell as it was sleeping on its belly. She estimated that the dragon was between ten and fifteen meters in length. As she looked at its sleeping form, she was having doubts about whether or not they could pull this off. However, seeing that Malfoy was giving hand signals and spreading everyone out, it was too late to back out now.

Everyone but her was looking toward Malfoy for their cue to begin, but Daphne was still looking at the dragon. It still had its eyes closed, but alarms went off in her head when she could see the muscles of its legs tightening under its skin. She dove behind some large boulders for cover, but her shout of warning came much too late.

"MALFOY, DON'T SHOOT...!"

"NOW! _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

" _REDUCTO!"_

" _CONFRINGO!"_

Everything went to hell in a handbasket in an instant. Five curses were aimed at a dragon lying still on the cavern floor, but as soon as the incantations were uttered and the spells were leaving their wands, the dragon sprung away in a blur of motion and disappeared. Five destructive spells shattered rocks and created a decent sized crater where the dragon formerly lay, but it was nowhere to be seen. Malfoy spun in place, his wand aiming at every flickering shadow.

"WHERE DID IT GO? DID ANYONE SEE WHERE IT WENT?" his shout echoing around the cavern.

"Draco, did we kill it?" _'That must be Parkinson'_ Daphne thought to herself. _'Obviously, there's not a dragon carcass in the middle of the floor so you definitely DIDN'T kill it, you silly cow! Now the question is, WHERE is it? It's awake now, aware of our presence, and more than likely highly pissed off! Now, to repeat Malfoy's question, where did it...?'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by an alarmed cry from Crabbe. She looked to where the shout came from and was shocked to see him glowing blue and floating ten feet off the floor with nothing supporting him. He was also screaming in a panic and pounding at something around his midsection.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! DRACO, GREG, IT'S GOT ME! HELP ME! HELP MEEEAAAAAAAGGGHH...!" Everyone looked on in horror as Crabbe's upper torso was twisted rapidly in the opposite direction from his lower torso until with a sickening, wet, tearing sound his body was ripped in half. Both halves were thrown violently in opposite directions from each other, shredding his guts apart and spraying blood and viscera everywhere. Both halves bounced on the cavern floor and rolled to a stop thirty feet apart from each other, painting the cavern floor red with blood and other body parts between each half.

Everyone seemed to react differently to witnessing the gory death of Vincent Crabbe. Malfoy stood there in shock, his wand nearly falling from his numb fingers. Parkinson sank to her knees, eyes darting at every shadow and gibbering in terror. Astoria was also on her knees, seemingly puking up every meal she ever ate in her life. Daphne retreated behind her occulmency barriers in order to keep a cool head, but was beginning to despair at what was beginning to look like a hopeless situation. However, Goyle had the most extreme reaction of all. With a scream of rage, he started firing curses in every direction while everyone who was conscious of his actions dove for cover.

" _REDUCTO!_ " "WHERE ARE YOU?"

" _CONFRINGO!_ " "COME OUT OF HIDING AND FACE ME, YOU FILTHY CREATURE!"

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ " "HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" " _BOMBAR!_...glgkkk..."

Just as with Crabbe, all eyes were on Goyle while he was firing curses, so no one missed the blue glow surrounding him and the strangled sound he made at the same time. His wand clattered to the floor as he stood drunkenly, his eyes wide and unseeing. Then, to everyone's mounting horror, a line of red started from the top of his head and went all the way down to his crotch. Goyle stood like that for only a moment before his body split in half lengthwise, his left half falling to his left while his right side pitched forward to land on the ground with a meaty thump.

Parkinson wasn't screaming anymore, her wide eyes were locked on Goyle's remains while she chewed the tips of her fingers bloody. Daphne decided that right now was the time to leave, but Astoria bolted for the exit before she rose from her protected position. Her sister almost made it to the entrance tunnel until a small, white bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and lanced out at her. When it contacted her, it spread out to cover her entire body and all her muscles locked up, causing her to fall. Daphne could see her muscles twitching and her chest rising and falling so was relieved to know that she was still alive, but she wasn't responding to anything so she must be unconscious. She would have to figure out a way to get the both of them out of this cavern, but first she had to make it past the dragon. Her musings were interrupted by Malfoy's superiority complex trying to reassert itself.

"COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF, COWARD! AFRAID TO FACE A REAL WIZARD? I AM LORD DRACO MALFOY OF HOUSE MALFOY AND I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU! REVEAL YOURSELF AND I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A REAL WIZARD CAN DO!" he shouted as if the dragon could understand him, and Daphne had the sinking feeling that it could. Malfoy's little speech sounded impressive, but Daphne knew that it was all bluster. She could see his hand shaking as he held his wand in a white-knuckled death grip, his eyes darting fearfully to and fro around the cavern.

After a few more seconds of what seemed like a standoff, the air shimmered and the dragon appeared out of thin air fifteen feet in front of Malfoy. Daphne's first assessment of the dragon was definitely spot on, it was _magnificent_! Dark, midnight blue scales covered the back, sides, and legs while the belly was a lighter blue. It stood twelve feet high at the shoulder, and another five feet higher if its head was raised. It had a single set of horns set in the skull just above and behind the slit-pupiled green eyes and were swept forward. What the most shocking feature of the dragon was the fact that it didn't have wings, it had tentacles! Twelve long, snake-like tentacles, six on each side of its spine, sprouted from its back in the place where wings would normally go. The dragon stood perfectly still, keeping its gaze locked on the wizard in front of it while the tentacles waved around as if they were wafted by a gentle breeze. To Daphne, the stoic tranquility that the dragon displayed was even more terrifying than if it were roaring and breathing fire. Malfoy had best be very, very careful if he wanted to live. Unfortunately for him, that didn't seem to be the case as he immediately started firing spells at the now visible dragon.

" _BOMBARDA!"_ A tentacle flicked out and met the spell in midair, swatting it into the cavern wall where the spell detonated. The rest of the dragon remained still. Malfoy swallowed hard and tried again.

" _CONFRINGO!"_ Another tentacle lashed out to meet the spell to swat it away as well, where it also exploded on one of the walls. Still, the dragon remained exactly where it was, staring directly at Malfoy with glowing green eyes. Daphne could see that Malfoy was getting really scared now, but he didn't give up.

" _AV-AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ Malfoy aimed his spell at the dragon's head, hoping to take it down. It looked like he would succeed, because none of the tentacles reacted to the spell. Just before the spell impacted the dragon's head, it opened its blue, glowing mouth and _swallowed_ the spell! Malfoy and Daphne stared at the dragon, expecting it to fall. When the dragon remained standing and licked its chops while staring at Malfoy, that was too much for the pureblood Lord who panicked and ran for the exit.

Daphne couldn't believe that Malfoy would just turn tail and run, oh wait, yes she could, he had always been an ineffective coward. However, before she could further ruminate on these thoughts, she felt a pressure change in the cavern's air as if something large was moving around quickly. She looked up and saw that the dragon was _flying_! With _wings_! _'WHAT? Where did those wings come from? It had tentacles earlier!'_ she thought with confusion.

Tracking the dragon's flight path, she could see that it was trying to prevent Malfoy's escape by blocking the exit. Folding its wings, it dropped to the cavern floor and landing with an earth-shaking impact. Malfoy didn't see it approaching as all his attention was focused on getting out, so he ran right into the dragon's leg. Bouncing off the leg and falling on his ass, he tried scrambling backward to get away from the dragon that was staring balefully at him. Daphne and Malfoy were shocked again by the dragon when its wings instantly transformed back into tentacles. Their shock turned to horror when four tentacles shot out and wrapped around Malfoy's extremities, one on each wrist and one on each ankle. When Malfoy was hauled into the air and spread-eagled in front of the dragon's face, he totally lost it and started screaming in terror.

"AAAAAA! NOOOO! DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT! TAKE THE OTHERS, JUST LET ME GO!" Malfoy continued to struggle and scream, but the tentacles held him firm. Daphne heard his rant and was incensed. _'Why, you little shit! You'll abandon the rest of us here just to save your skinny arse! It doesn't look like you're getting away, so I hope that whatever the dragon does to you is painful!'_ she thought ruefully.

The dragon let Malfoy cry and scream for a little while longer as it continued to stare at him. When Malfoy's cries seemed to taper off, the dragon slowly brought two of its tentacles in front of Malfoy's face in order to get his attention. The last three feet of each tentacle flattened out, hardened, sharpened, and turned a silver color so that they looked like long blades! The dragon clanged them together to show that they were now indeed swords! Malfoy was breathing hard but was quiet while the dragon was showing him this, but his eyes widened in terror when the dragon rested the edge of one of the swords in the middle of his right thigh. He started screaming and thrashing anew when he realized just what the dragon intended to do.

"NOOO! STOP! PLEASE, NOT THAT! DON'T TAKE MY LEG! PLEASE, NOOOOOOOO!" Malfoy screamed even louder when the dragon raised the sword slowly above the outstretched leg. Just before it came sweeping down, the dragon set the blade on fire cutting off Malfoy's leg and cauterizing the stump at the same time.

"AAAAHHH! AAAAAAHHH! AAARRRGHHH! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU'RE A DEAD BEAST! I'LL KILL YOU! AAAAHHHH!" The dragon let Malfoy scream for a bit while it stood there watching. When the screams quieted down to wracking sobs, the dragon waved the severed leg in front of Malfoy's face. When it was sure it had his attention, it tilted its head back, opened its mouth, and suspended the leg above it. Malfoy started screaming again when he realized what the dragon was about to do.

"NO! STOP! DON'T EAT MY LEG! PLEASE, DON'T! NOOOOO!" he screamed again as the dragon released the hold it had on the leg and let it drop into its open maw. It crunched down on the leg a few times before swallowing. It then licked its bloodstained chops while staring Malfoy in the eye and laid the edge of the unlit sword against his other thigh. The screaming began again when Malfoy figured out just what fate the dragon had in store for him.

After losing his left leg in the same manner as the right, shortly followed by his right arm, Draco Malfoy was now a mutilated, broken, sobbing, wreck of a wizard. His voice was pretty much gone, having nearly shredded his vocal chords from all the screaming he had done while the dragon was dismembering and eating him a piece at a time. He was still suspended by his remaining arm, his head down, while moaning and sobbing quietly. The dragon shook him to get his attention which caused Malfoy to moan louder in pain. He raised his head to meet the green eyes of the dragon whose head was mere inches in front of his own.

"What?" he croaked out painfully. "What more do you want from me, you filthy beast? You have taken _everything_ from me, I have nothing left to give!"

Daphne was looking on dispassionately, still hoping for a chance to get her and her sister out of this mess. Unfortunately, the dragon was still directly in front of the only exit, so she had to wait for the right opportunity. Listening to Malfoy's statement, she shook her head at how stupid her 'husband' could be. _"You haven't given_ _everything_ _you have yet, you moron!"_ she thought to herself. _"You still have one more thing left to give. I think that's why the dragon got your attention, so you could know what's coming! Goodbye, Draco Malfoy, it's been hell knowing you."_

Malfoy was lifted higher so that he was ten feet above the dragon's head. The dragon tilted its head up and when it had Malfoy's full attention, it slowly opened its mouth wide. Malfoy's eyes nearly popped out of his skull when he realized just what the dragon was going to do, but he didn't scream. His last word came out as a whimper.

"Mummy."

The dragon released the hold its tentacle had on Malfoy's wrist and what was left of the Malfoy Lord dropped straight into the dragon's glowing blue maw. It left its mouth open and swallowed a few times and then closed its mouth. When the dragon turned around, Daphne could see something still moving in its throat as it was forced its way down to its stomach. She was slightly sickened by the thought that Malfoy was still alive when the dragon swallowed him.

" _Urgh, that was bad, being eaten alive! The least the dragon could have done was chomp down on him to end his life before swallowing him! I hated the arsehole, but no one deserves a fate like that!"_ she thought disgustedly. She ducked down behind the rock when the dragon's gaze swept closer to her position. Even though the disillusionment and scent masking charms she cast on herself were still active, she realized that somehow the dragon was still able to see them. When she heard the dragon moving further into the cavern, she risked a peek around the rock to see that the dragon was no longer in front of the exit! Moving quickly to where Astoria was laying on the ground and keeping watch on the dragon, she almost made it before she was tackled from the side and fell to the ground.

"YOU'RE LEAVING?" Parkinson screamed in her face and had a death grip on her arm. "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE! YOU CAN'T! IT WILL KILL US ALL!" Daphne tried getting free, but Parkinson had terror-induced, adrenaline-fueled strength and couldn't break her grip.

"PARKINSON, LET ME GO, YOU STUPID COW!" Daphne tried pounding on the girl's arms, but she just wouldn't let go.

"NO! YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME, I WON'T LET..."

" _STUPEFY!"_ Her stunning spell, which normally would have just knocked the girl out, was now fueled and enhanced by her anger. The dark red light slammed into the ugly girl's chest and blasting her body fifteen feet away from her. Scrambling to her feet, she glanced quickly to where Parkinson lay to see that she was breathing and unconscious. Unfortunately, their struggle captured the dragon's attention, whose green eyes were now locked on her own. She only had one word for her predicament.

"Bugger."

White lightning.

Blackness.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I got this one out fairly quickly because I wrote part of it during the previous chapter. However, I have not one word of chapter 3 written yet, so that one may take some time. As always, thanks for reading and leave a review to let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3 Encounter

I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. The only payment I receive are reviews.

 _ **A/N:**_ **WARNING, WARNING, WARNING!** This chapter is THE main reason why the story is rated 'M'. Don't bother looking for a start and stop note for the lemon scenes because they aren't there. This entire chapter is one long, extended sex scene. If lemons and smut are not your thing, then please leave _**NOW!**_ You have been warned.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

As Daphne slowly regained consciousness, her senses were assaulted by quite a few different sensations. Slamming her occulmency shields down on her rising panic because she remembered the dragon knocking her out, she kept her eyes closed and her breathing even so as to not draw attention to her conscious state. Once she was calm, she started categorizing the sensations that were affecting her directly.

To start with, she was being physically restrained. Something warm, thick, and fleshy was wrapped around her middle and also around her wrists and ankles. Her breathing faltered momentarily when she realized that the dragon was restraining her with its tentacles! She wondered why her jaw felt weird and when she tried moving it, her eyes snapped open when she became aware of another tentacle that was lodged in her mouth! She was glaring down at the offending appendage, moving her head side to side in an effort to dislodge it, but it remained firmly in place. Her struggles were interrupted when someone spoke to her.

"D-Daphne,..UNNH... h-he says that y-you...OOHH...need to t-take a deep breath...OOHHH, YESSS!"

Daphne instantly turned her head to where the voice was coming from and her eyes widened in shock and surprise at what she was witnessing. The voice came from her sister, who was completely naked and being vigorously fucked by the dragon! She was sure it was the same dragon, only it, correction, _he_ , now looked quite a bit different! To start with, his body was now more like a human's, with two arms and two legs instead of just four legs. He was also quite a bit smaller now compared to his previous size, less than half the size that he was before. Still, he was incredibly large, possibly reaching twelve feet in height if he wasn't currently kneeling.

Daphne's attention was drawn back to the young woman that was between the dragon's knees. The dragon's long-fingered clawed hands were gripping Astoria's thighs as he plowed his massive, ribbed cock into her screaming sister's snatch, distending her belly with each impossibly deep thrust.

OOOHHH...OOHHH, YES, YES! OHH, RIGHT THERE! AAAHHH, OOOHHH, I'M SOO CLOSE! OH, PLEEEASE LET ME CUM! OOHHH...AAHHHH!

Daphne couldn't help but stare. There was no way a human female could take something that large inside themselves without being ripped apart! Yet here was Astoria, getting her brains screwed out by a cock that was much, much bigger than any that she has ever seen, and she was totally enjoying it! It had to be the dragon's magic, she surmised. Her musings were interrupted when Astoria spoke again.

"Da..OOHH..Daphne, he s-says you st-still haven't t-taken..AAHHH...that br-breath yet! OHHH! It's sooo _wonderful_ , Daph! UNNNHH...OHHH!

Daphne's eyes narrowed as she thought, _'Now why would he want me to take a breath?'_ Her musings were cut short when she felt the appendage in her mouth trying to force its way further in! She crossed her eyes to look at it in more detail. It had the same coloration as the rest of the dragon, but it didn't have any scales covering it. It wasn't completely smooth, it had some raised striations that looked like veins. In fact, if it was flesh-colored she could easily imagine it to look like...! Her eyes narrowed in anger as she stared up at the dragon.

 _'OH HELL FUCKING NO! YOU ARE_ _ **NOT**_ _STICKING A COCK DOWN MY THROAT!'_ she mentally screamed as she clamped her jaws shut around it as tight as she could.

The dragon, who was watching her all this time, seemed to be amused by her efforts. The tentacle pulled out from the back of her throat slightly, its progress unimpeded by the teeth and jaws clamped shut around it. She breathed out audibly in relief, but sucked in sharply as she felt the tentacle suddenly push in again and then plunge down into her esophagus. She forgot all about trying to use her teeth to keep it out as her eyes widened when her airway was closed off. Surprisingly, she wasn't gagging on the invader, instead her throat muscles began reflexively swallowing around it! The tentacle then started moving, pulling out slightly and then plunging back in deeper and deeper with each thrust.

 _'MERLIN! HE-HE'S_ _ **FUCKING**_ _MY THROAT! I-I CAN'T BREATHE! I CAN'T BREATHE! STOP! PLEASE, STOOOPP!'_ she mentally screamed again, hoping the dragon could hear her. The tentacle continued its assault on her throat until she felt a pulsing coming from it. It buried itself deeply in her throat one last time and continued to pulse. Her eyes went wider when she felt something warm and thick filling her stomach!

 _'OH, SHIT! OHHH, **SHIIIT**! IS-IS IT... **CUMMING** INSIDE ME? OH, FUCK NO! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT OF ME RIGHT NOW!'_ Her need for air was becoming critical, but she was still conscious and aware of what was happening with her body. The tentacle continued pumping... _whatever_ it was into her stomach at a rapid and prodigious rate and soon her belly was completely full. Just as dark spots began to form around the edges of her vision, the tentacle pulled out of her throat but still remained lodged in her mouth. As soon as her throat was unblocked, she greedily sucked air in through her nose as fast as she could. When her breathing returned to normal, she turned her furious gaze onto the dragon who appeared to be amused at her rebelliousness.

"Da-Daphne, he...OOOHH, MERLIN!..he did warn you! You sh-should listen to...AHHH, OOOHHH!..to what our Ma-Master tells you!" Daphne's gaze snapped down to her sister, who was still being languidly fucked by the dragon. Her eyes widened when she recalled just what she said.

 _'Master? Did she just call him, Master?'_

"He's ch-changing us to...UNNNHHH, OOHHH!..to be more l-like him, to se-serve him better."

Daphne looked closer at Astoria and noticed that she was indeed changing. Scales were forming on her legs and she even had the beginnings of a tail coming out of the base of her spine! Her hands and forearms were almost dragon-like now, with spiny plates on the outside of her forearms and her fingers tipped with black claws.

"P-Pansy went...AAHHH, YESSS!...be-before me. Her ch-change is almost done now."

Astoria pointed to a figure off to the side that Daphne didn't notice before. A female anthropomorphic dragon, nearly the size of the one that was fucking her sister, was writhing on the cavern floor in what was apparently orgasmic bliss. The dragon was arching her back and making growling sounds that were similar to moans of pleasure. She was also vigorously rubbing herself between her legs and leaving a large puddle on the cavern floor. The belly of the dragon was grossly distended as if she were pregnant. However, as Daphne watched, the swelling in her belly got smaller and smaller as the dragon visibly grew bigger! The dragon looked nothing like how Parkinson used to look, but Daphne noticed a mark on her hip that was in the shape of an hourglass. After living in a dorm for seven years with her, she would recognize Parkinson's birthmark anywhere!

Daphne was beginning to notice that the screams and moans coming from her sister combined with the snarls and growls issuing from the transformed Parkinson, along with the thick smell of sex permeating the cavern were having a profound effect on her. The assault on her senses plus the warmth and tingling emanating from her belly were making her incredibly horny, and the feeling was steadily getting worse! No matter how much she tried concentrating on other things to take her mind off the intense feelings rampaging through her body, she just couldn't ignore them. She tried rubbing her legs together to try and get some relief, but all that did was make her even wetter, turning her panties into a soggy mess.

Just when she thought she couldn't stand it anymore, the hold the tentacles had on her wrists and legs shifted so that each extremity was held by one of the tentacles. She was then lifted off the ground and spread-eagled in front of the dragon. She had a moment of panic remembering that this was how Malfoy was dismembered, but she somewhat calmed down when she realized that the dragon had another purpose in mind for her.

Three more tentacles snaked out towards her and two of them went down her left sleeve while the third went down her right. The three tentacles went all the way up her arms and when they got to her armpits, two of them continued down her sides while the third went across to her other sleeve. The other two tentacles snaked the rest of the way down her body making sure to get under every item of clothing she was wearing, the straps of her bra, her panties, even flattening themselves so they could fit into her boots. When they reached the soles of her feet, the tentacles that were holding her ankles relaxed their grip. She then felt a tugging on all of her clothes and with a tearing sound, every stitch of clothing that she was wearing was suddenly ripped away by the tentacles, leaving her completely naked. The tentacles that were previously wrapped around her ankles resumed their hold and spread her legs wide apart. To Daphne's shock, she realized that being in this position didn't make her scared or angry, instead she was highly excited and very, very horny!

She was then flipped upside down and brought up even higher, so that her soaking wet snatch was now right under the dragon's nose. He leaned down until his nose was right on her pussy and inhaled deeply. He looked her in the eye and pulled his lips back, revealing his razor-sharp teeth. She gave out a yelp of fear when he opened his mouth wide as if he was going to take a bite out of her, but that quickly became a moan of lustful satisfaction when his two-foot long forked tongue gave her pussy a long and languid lick. He continued to lick all over her crotch, seemingly intent on lapping up every drop of wetness that leaked out of her previously. When he was satisfied that he got it all, he gave her clit a flick with his tongue before parting her folds and plunging deep, inserting almost every bit of his tongue into her hot, wet depths.

Daphne arched her back and let out a muffled scream because of the incredible feelings shooting throughout her body. She was very quickly beginning to adore what that incredibly talented tongue was doing to her. The dragon's tongue probed every part of her vagina, even going all the way up to her uterus and pushing hard on it with his tongue. He would then withdraw it completely and then start it all over again. She had never felt anything like this before, however, there was one feeling that still eluded her which was driving her nearly insane with need. His ministrations always brought her right up to the brink of release, but even though he continued to fuck her with his tongue, it didn't bring her over the edge and give her what she wanted and needed, a full-on screaming orgasm. After the dragon removed his tongue from her pussy for the _tenth_ time and she _still_ didn't have an orgasm, she looked him in the eyes and mentally 'screamed' at him.

 _'WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I KNOW IT'S YOU THAT'S PREVENTING ME FROM HAVING AN ORGASM! QUIT MESSING AROUND AND LET ME CUM!'_

Incredibly, the dragon seemed to have heard her! He winked at her and then ran his tongue along the insides of her thighs, across her stomach, around both globes of her behind, and finally up the crack of her ass before slowly entering her again. Daphne could feel that something was different this time because the dragon was taking his time and exploring every nook and cranny, rather than plunging deep and pulling back out again. He did go all the way in to her uterus, but instead of pulling completely out, he only pulled partway out and started flicking his tongue rapidly inside her. Daphne arched her back and moaned loudly. She didn't know how he was doing these things to her, but she was LOVING it!

Since her senses were so focused on her own feelings, she didn't notice the louder screams and moans that her sister was making. The dragon was picking up the pace with her as well, pumping his cock into Astoria's sweet, young snatch as fast as he could go. It didn't take long before Astoria screamed, "I'M CUMMING!" while he buried his dick all the way to the root inside of her pussy. At the same time, he pushed as much of his tongue as he could into Daphne's cunt and caused it to vibrate which triggered her orgasm as well. Both of their simultaneous screams of orgasmic bliss was enough to set off the dragon's own orgasm as he jetted spurt after massive spurt of his cum directly into Astoria's womb.

Fifteen minutes later, all three of them were still heavily involved in their own impossibly long orgasms, the girls screams reduced to loud moans while the dragon continued to fill Astoria's womb with his spunk. Her belly was greatly distended now, making her look like she was nine months pregnant. The dragon gave one more shudder as he sent a last jet of cum inside her and then waved a clawed hand over her abdomen. Her belly glowed yellow momentarily before the dragon pulled his cock out of her cunt and using two of his tentacles, lifted her up and gently set her off to the side. He then gave Daphne's pussy one final lick before pulling his tongue out of her as well and laid her on the ground between his knees.

Daphne was still twitching from her massive orgasm and was totally unaware that she had been moved. She took a couple of deep breaths to steady herself as she came down from her unbelievable orgasmic high. _'Oh, Merlin and Morganna! That was THE single most intense sexual experience I've EVER had! If his tongue is that good, I'm almost afraid to imagine what his cock is going to feel like!'_ She cracked open her eyes to see just what was going on, and then her eyes snapped open completely when the full realization of exactly where she was hit her.

 _'Oh, shit! OHHH, SHIT! It looks like I'm next!'_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Sorry, I know I'm evil when I cut it off at this point, ( _MWAHAHAHA! - evil laugh)_ but this chapter is getting a bit long and I wanted to post something today. I will have the rest of Daphne's encounter written and posted in a few days. Keep checking back for updates and thanks for reading.

BONUS: If you want to see the inspiration for this story as well as a picture of this scene, then Google "Dragon with Tentacles and Witches by extro". It will be the first result that is listed. Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. The only payment I receive are reviews.

 _ **A/N:**_ **WARNING, WARNING, WARNING!** This chapter is the continuation of Daphne's encounter with the dragon and is THE main reason why the story is rated 'M'. Don't bother looking for a start and stop note for the lemon scenes because they aren't there. This entire chapter is one long, extended sex scene. If lemons and smut are not your thing, then please leave _**NOW!**_ You have been warned.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _Daphne was still twitching from her massive orgasm and was totally unaware that she had been moved. She took a couple of deep breaths to steady herself as she came down from her unbelievable orgasmic high. She cracked open her eyes to see just what was going on, and then her eyes snapped open completely when the full realization of exactly where she was hit her._

 _'Oh, shit! OHHH, SHIT! It looks like I'm next!'_

She was breathing rapidly in a bit of panic and started struggling, but the dragon had his large hands wrapped around each of her thighs in a firm grip while her wrists were held at her sides by the tentacles, so there was no escape. Resigning herself to her fate, she closed her eyes so she could concentrate on calming her breathing. When she accomplished that, she opened her eyes to glare at the dragon who seemed to be smirking at her.

 _'Well? Are you going to sit there and smirk at me all day? I suppose you want to fuck me now, so let's get this over with!'_ She still couldn't speak, as the tentacle was still lodged in her mouth. Her eyes widened when that tentacle pushed a half inch into her mouth and stopped. _'Oh, HELL no! Not again! You're not doing that again!'_ She looked up at the dragon and shook her head. The dragon looked back at her, nodded once, and pushed the tentacle in a bit further. She rolled her eyes and thought, _'Oh, what the hell, you're just going to do it anyway!'_ and took as deep a breath as she could. After she did that, the tentacle slid down her throat just as it did before, only now she was more prepared for it.

As the tentacle was slowly moving in and out of her throat, the dragon tightened the grip he had on her thighs and moved her closer. Daphne looked between her widely spread legs to see the tip of the dragon's huge cock angling down to her entrance and then slowly entering her sopping wet pussy. The first six inches of it was wedge-shaped, enabling him to penetrate her easier and stretch her out better to accommodate the rest of his massive shaft. Daphne stiffened slightly when she felt the first few inches slowly slide inside of her, then arched her back and started writhing in ecstasy as it got progressively bigger, and bigger, and bigger, and even bigger still until she thought she was going to split right up the middle! Amazingly, she wasn't torn apart and there was no pain, instead there was an incredible rush of pleasure that only increased as more and more of the gigantic cock was pushed inside of her. She would have screamed in absolute bliss, but having her throat blocked off made that impossible. Finally, after one last thrust, the dragon pushed the last few inches of it into her, stretching her out in ways that she thought wasn't humanly possible. He left it there for a few moments to let her get used to its presence, and then he started to move, pulling out half its length and slowly thrusting it back inside. Amazingly, the tentacle in her throat was moving at the same pace as the cock that was fucking her pussy! Her eyes widened as she arched her back and mentally screamed.

 _'OH, MERLIN! OH, HOLY FUCKING SHIT! I-I'M BEING FUCKED FROM BOTH ENDS AT THE SAME TIME! OOOOHHH MY GODSSSSS!'_

It was fortunate for her that the coordination between the cock and the tentacle didn't last very long as the tentacle in her mouth started moving at a faster and faster pace. After less than a dozen thrusts, it stopped deep in her throat and started pulsing and she felt it begin to fill her stomach like it did previously. She was surprised at how much was now being pumped into her stomach because she was totally full when it did this the last time. When it was done, it pulled out of her mouth completely and retracted behind the dragon's back. The tentacles binding her wrists released their hold on her and were also retracted. She took a few minutes to get her breath back and moved her jaw around a few times to get the circulation to return faster. She was about to ask the dragon why he was doing this to them, but she lost that train of thought when he pushed slowly and firmly from his hips and buried his dick completely inside of her. She arched her back and screamed audibly.

"AAAHHH!...OHHHH, MERLIN!...AAHHH!...OOOHHH!...MMHHH!... _ooohhh!_... _hahh!...hahh!_

Her screams trailed off to a dog-like panting before she got herself under control. Unfortunately, she couldn't get total control of her breathing because of the huge member planted completely inside of her. Granted, it wasn't being fucked in and out of her right now which made it a little bit easier to think, but every little twitch and movement, including her own breathing, would send small jolts of pleasure shooting throughout her body and derailing her thought processes. She tried to be as still as possible as she glared up at the dragon, who was now _definitely_ smirking at her! She was about to give him a piece of her mind when she suddenly felt a dominating presence in her own head!

 _ **#Impressive! Very impressive!#**_

Daphne's eyes went wide with shock and surprise. _'So this is how he was able to talk to Astoria!'_ she thought to herself. Unfortunately, she forgot that there was someone else in her head with her.

 _ **#Yes, that's exactly right#**_ the dragon answered smugly.

Daphne glared up at him. "I would thank you to... _unhhh_...st-stay out of my private thoughts!" She felt and heard a deep staccato rumbling that she had never heard before. She was at first incensed when she realized that the dragon was laughing at her, but started moaning loudly when his laughter shook his body which was transferred to the thick, fleshy shaft that was penetrating her warm, wet depths.

 _ **#HAHAHA! Oh, you do amuse me, girl! Ask yourself, just how do you propose to keep me out of your thoughts, hmmmm? I can communicate mentally with any non-dragon species through physical contact, and right now the greatest amount of physical contact I have with you is my cock buried deeply in your sweet young pussy. With that kind of contact, there's no way for you to keep me out. Now, I can see from your thoughts that you still think you are in control. Look around you girl, you're all alone and defenseless! I easily killed all of your male companions and turned the females into my slaves!#**_ His eyes were drawn to her legs and forearms. _**#From the looks of things, you're already changing and well on your way to joining them, so I would suggest that you moderate your tone whenever speaking to me from now on#**_

Daphne moaned loudly as the dragon pulled his cock halfway out and slowly re-inserted it. He stopped again when it couldn't go any deeper and left it there. When Daphne stopped moaning and calmed down a bit so she could think clearly again, she lifted her hands to see that they were indeed already changing, with light blue scales on the back of her forearms and her fingers tipped with black claws. Her legs and feet had blue scales covering almost every bit of exposed flesh with only a few patches of human skin remaining. Even as she watched, she could see small blue scales beginning to emerge from the flesh of her belly and hips. She reached around behind herself to feel for what she thought would be there. Her eyes widened when she felt a one-foot long tail emerging from the base of her spine! She sighed when she realized that there was no escaping this and looked back up to meet the dragon's eyes.

"I ap... _unghh_...apologize for my harsh tone earlier, but c-can you... _oohhhh_...t-tell me what you thought was impressive... _unhhh_...w-when you first talked to me?" she asked in a contrite tone.

The dragon nodded once. _**#That's better, apology accepted. What I find that impresses me the most about you is the fact that you are able to keep your mind and thoughts about you while I'm fucking you. The dragon essence that I've been feeding you not only changes your body so that you won't be torn apart when you have sex with me, it's also loaded with pheromones that reduces your inhibitions. These pheromones, however, affect different females in different ways. The first one that I fucked today was so fearful of me that the pheromones had an adverse reaction and messed her mind up a little bit. I had to enter her mind and re-wire some thoughts. She might be a bit slow now, but she'll be all right. The second one, on the other hand, enjoyed being dominated so much she became an instant submissive, just what I like in a sex slave. Now with you, other than increasing your sex drive you don't seem to be nearly as affected as the other two. So, how are you able to keep your thoughts somewhat together while I'm currently screwing your brains out?#**_

Daphne had a really hard time following his narrative because instead of staying still with his cock buried deeply inside her, he was moving the entire time, slowly fucking his massive tool in and out of her soaking wet cunt. She tried to speak, but it was taking almost all of her considerable will to keep from continuously screaming. Even so, she couldn't speak clearly without a stutter and wasn't able to control herself to prevent a few loud moans from escaping.

"C-could you pl...AHHHH, UNNHHH!...please st-stop moving?...OHHH!"

 _ **#Stop moving? You want me to stop moving? If I'm not moving, I'm not fucking you, and I really, really like fucking you. Now, why would I want to stop moving?#**_ he asked in a playful tone.

"It ma-makes it...MMHHH, OHHH!...hard to th-think..UNNHHH!"

 _ **#Why should you have to think? It's very simple, you're being fucked, so there's nothing to think about#**_

"Ca-can't sp-speak...AAHHH, OHHH!...wi-without moaning...OOOHHH!"

 _ **#Maybe I like hearing females moan and scream while I'm drilling them with my cock!#**_

"AAHHH!...Pl-please?" She felt her hope rise a bit when the dragon stopped as if to consider her words, but that hope fell as she moaned loudly when he started moving again.

 _ **#No, I don't feel like stopping right now because I'm really enjoying the feeling of your hot, wet pussy being stretched tight around my cock. I also love hearing your moans and screams of ecstasy while I'm fucking you, so I'm just going to continue going on like this for a little while longer. Feel free to ask again later after I've fucked you for a while and maybe I'll consider it#**_

She started to reply, but arched her back and screamed as the dragon started slow fucking her again. His cock didn't move fast as it ground in and out of her cunt, but it's movement was continuous. Since it was going slowly, she could feel every bump and ridge of his gargantuan shaft as it was repeatedly dragged over the most sensitive parts of her pussy. As she continued to writhe, moan, and scream under the dragon's not-so-tender ministrations, she realized that since the dragon has been fucking her, she had yet to have an orgasm. It was the same feeling she had as when he used his tongue, she would be driven right up to the brink of an orgasm, but not go all the way. Even without having an orgasm, she was absolutely falling in LOVE with what his cock was doing to her and was beginning to have second thoughts about her resistance to being his slave.

There was another new sensation that she became aware of every time he bottomed out inside of her. When he first started fucking her, the tip of his cock would crush up against her uterus when he was completely inside her, but her cervix remained closed. Now, after fifteen minutes of hot, sweaty slow fucking, every time he pushed his cock against her cervix she would feel it opening up a little bit more each time, allowing more and more of his cock to enter her womb. Finally, after ten more deep thrusts of his cock, her cervix was now completely open, allowing him to slide the first six inches of his shaft into her womb. The intense sensations she was now feeling slammed into the pleasure centers of her brain with the force of a freight train! It took all of her force of will to keep her mind from shattering! Even so, she arched her back and screamed loudly.

"AAAAHHHH!...NGHHH!...OOOHHH, **GODS!**...OHHHH!...OH, **FUCK!**...S-STOP!...P-PLEASE, **STOPPP!**...UNNHHH!" She continued to moan as the dragon pulled out halfway and stopped. She panted a few times to get her breathing back under control and then met the dragon's eyes. "T-thank you."

 _ **#Don't thank me already, I'm not yet done with abusing your pussy! Since you've been such an outstanding fuck so far, I'll go ahead and stop for a little while to give you a break. But every time I do stop, I'm leaving my cock sheathed all the way inside of you. How does that sound?#**_ Before she had a chance to fully recover or answer his question, he drove his dick deep into her pussy until his hips joined with hers. He then gave three short, sharp, hard thrusts before burying his cock completely inside her cunt on the third thrust and then going still. She screamed loudly each time when he bottomed out inside of her and stretched out her womb with the tip of his cock.

"AAHHHH!..AAAHHHH!..UNNHHHH!...OOHHHH!... _hahh...hahh...haahh...!_ aahh, **FUCK**! W-was all that r-really necessary?" she glared at him while still breathing hard.

 _ **#Necessary? No, not really. But fun? Oh, hell yes!#**_

Daphne tried glaring at him again, but her defiance simply amused the dragon. Giving it up as a lost cause, she closed her eyes and breathed deep, trying to center herself to see if her occulmency could help control her feelings. When she checked the state of her shields, her eyes snapped open in shock.

"TH-THEY'RE GONE!" she shouted in alarm. "M-MY SHIELDS ARE GONE!"

 _ **#Shields?#**_ the dragon asked curiously.

She looked up at him. "My occulmency shields. You asked earlier... _unnh_...h-how I was able to keep my... _oohhh_...th-thoughts together. That is how I-I'm... _hahhh_...able to do it!"

 _ **#Ah, occulmency, I've heard of this skill. Wizarding mind shields, protects your mind from mental attacks and also is an aid for organizing and categorizing your thoughts. Useful skill, but that's not the reason why you're able to keep your thoughts in order while you're being fucked#**_

"I-It's not?" she asked with worry creeping into her voice.

 _ **#Nope. Remember when I said the dragon essence that is in your body reduced your inhibitions?#**_ She nodded, her feeling of dread rising. _**#Well, it does that by enlarging and strengthening the pleasure centers of your brain so that your mind can safely handle the more intense sensations of dragon sex without overloading and damaging that part of your brain. But in order to do THAT, it has to bypass any mental barrier you have in your mind, including your occulmency shields. Don't worry, they're still there, it's just that they are totally ineffective against me, which makes it seem like they're gone right now#**_

She calmed back down after he said this, relieved that she wouldn't have to re-build her shields from scratch. However, something he said was still bothering her.

"If I don't have my... _aahhh_...oc-occulmency shields, then what's... _unnnhh_...k-keeping my mind intact?"

 _ **#Ahhh, THAT is why I'm so impressed with you, my dear! You see, you have an absolutely indomitable spirit, one of the strongest that I've seen! Why, even now, you're lying down in between my knees, completely naked, defenseless, and all the while having your brains fucked out and you STILL refuse to be broken! Oh, don't worry, that doesn't make me angry. In fact, I'm ecstatic!#**_

"Huh? Why w-would that... _ooohhh_...m-make you happy?"

 _ **#Because I'm not just looking for sex slaves, I'm also looking for a mate#**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Damn, another cliffie, but now we get to hear what the dragon has to say. I've got quite a bit more planned for this story and should have another chapter up later on this week. As always, thanks for reading and please leave a review.


End file.
